1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of producing a toroidal road vehicle tire carcass. More specifically, the present invention relates to a straightforward, low-cost method of producing a toroidal radial tire carcass comprising two annular beads connected by a toroidal reticulated structure, in turn comprising a number of elongated reinforcing elements connecting and extending substantially radially in relation to the beads.